Trini Kwan - Ranger Therapy
by LycoX
Summary: Trini Kwan ends up becoming the best person suited to providing therapeutic help to Rangers in need.


**Trini Kwan -**

 **Ranger Therapy**

 **Disclaimer: This idea was inspired by Twitter chat earlier today. And let's face it, a majority of Rangers, especially the originals, probably have quite a few issues due to their tenures as Rangers.**

* * *

"I… I feel like a failure because I spent so many years in dedicated training in order to fully seal away Master Xandred only to fail... Years where I was alone with only Shiba Clan instructors and no one else. Not, not allowed to even really grieve or have any kind of contact with my brother or Mentor Ji..." Declared Lauren Shiba of the Shiba Family to one Trini Kwan with misty eyes and a sniffle.

Her instructors hadn't had very kind words for her once they had gotten into contact with her. Which had only added to the misery she'd been feeling and hiding from Jayden, Ji, and the others. Though she wasn't entirely certain Mike or Kevin would have really shown much concern if they knew as they had been quite vocal in their views of her taking the leadership role of the team. Even though eventually there had been a slight case of warming up to her by the two. A role that she had long thought to be her's but in the end… Had been her brother's. Trini, who she'd been told to come and speak with over all things Ranger related, shot her a sad smile as she considered what to say. Not liking how this young lady and the first ever female Red Ranger for that matter, had been forced to have such a lonely life.

"Sometimes… Plans we think are good… Turn out to be the complete opposite. You were unfortunately a victim of such a thing and though it will take time, you will be able to move past that and get to experience all that life has to offer that was denied to you for years."

"You… You think so?"

Trini nodded fervently. "I do. And who knows, maybe you'll even find a team that is truly yours if you're needed again. One you may even be able to lead." Replied the good Therapist in a serious tone of voice.

Originally, Trini had never even considered being a therapist as something for her future. Sure, she had often been the one her friends on the original team came too when they needed someone to speak with that could understand in ways Zordon and Alpha couldn't. But she hadn't saw that as anything but her being just a really good friend that provided a good ear and shoulder when needed and even getting the same in return on occasion. It wasn't until the so called 'Forever Red' mission that Jason and Tommy took part in that a change in direction for her life happened. As thanks to those two, those fellow Reds, Aquatar's included, along with their team members who needed someone to speak with, began to get in contact with her. Hoping she could help them as she had done with her friends. And being unable to say no, not that she was willing to do so as it was, she talked with them. Either on the phone, through email, or in person.

Her views and as well as her experience as a Ranger was a boon to those who spoke with her. Even young Justin had needed her help and it had left Trini wondering just what on Earth Zordon had been thinking to allow a child of all people to become a Ranger. Especially when that sort of life had proven to be dangerous on more than one occasion. Yes, she loved her Mentor like he was another father, but she just could never agree with that decision. And she knew it ate at Rocky that he had basically had a big hand in causing the little brother he never had to be in need of therapy. Trini knew that Justin had point blank informed Rocky that he didn't blame him for anything, and while it helped somewhat, it didn't entirely take away Rocky's guilt. Her efforts to help a fellow Ranger in need had gained the attention of Lightspeed. To the point they hired her on so that it would be easier for Rangers of Earth and not of Earth to be able to speak with her.

Even providing the funds for an education in certain classes regarding therapy. Sessions with her was even a great boon for those Rangers who'd been touched by evil in some way or another. Tommy himself had spoken with her several times and the two had even started a support group for those who'd been evil. Which was how Trent and his adopted father had ended up becoming patients of her's when the time came. And though Lauren had no clue of it, Mentor Ji was in fact aware of how she was truly feeling and had made arrangements for her to come and speak with Trini. The man himself really didn't approve of how her own instructors had treated her, much like how he didn't approve of how certain members of the team he was a mentor of had treated her. And it was thanks to a chat or two with Trini and other mentors that he had even begun to realize how badly things had been handled where Lauren was concerned.

And had resolved to do something about it so she wasn't seriously messed up because of how things were handled. "A true team of my own and no one else's..." Mused Lauren to herself wonderingly.

It seemed farfetched to her but anything as she had come to learn in recent times, was possible when it came to being a Ranger. Trini smiled at her and reached over to give her knee a supportive squeeze. "If and whenever that happens, I think it'll be amazing."

And it'll certainly show up those instructors of her's! Lauren broke out of her musings and gave an appreciative smile towards the other woman with a tear or two coming down her face. "Th-Thank you." She told her in a near whisper.

"Its my honor, Lauren. I'm here for as long as you need me."

Something the young woman appreciated a great deal and interestingly enough, would later on, become a secondary therapist to Rangers thanks to Trini's help and influence on her life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed and that I handled this well! Now, its been awhile since I watched Samurai, but I do somewhat remember that Mike and Kevin were both quite against/unsupportive where Lauren was concerned after it was revealed she was gonna take Jayden's place. And with how Kevin was towards Antonio for awhile, I could see him being a bit cold towards other Rangers just cause they aren't Samurai like he is.**

 **This probably could become a series of one-shots with Trini talking to various Rangers and former evil enemies. But only if there's any interest and do bear in mind I have not seen a lot of seasons in full and have watched just a clip or two on Youtube.**


End file.
